gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines ''Anna Henrietta'' (Leader) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0PG2Hp05R6O.mp3 Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s04Pkeo0Y2Co.mp3 Speak your mind. To the point!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s05OY8he54b4.mp3 You have our undivided attention.] ''Usurper'' (Leader) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0nrSUlkJFwN.mp3 Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s15kd2t1X9sQ.mp3 I shall make Nilfgaard great again.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1gn1tukMS0C.mp3 My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer!] ''Syanna'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Lmg4MRwONP.mp3 I shall take back what is mine.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1hNDgxvVfQ2.mp3 I shall never forgive you, Anarietta. Never.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IRh85GGdxQ.mp3 What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1l866jjDXxa.mp3 I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis.] ''Rience'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0F5AqmJwklZ.mp3 Name's Rience. Remember that.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0zhRvrBxc4s.mp3 Time for a rematch, Lady Yennefer!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IC0UUmW3Id.mp3 Let's you an' me have some fun.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s14IMPFurqL5.mp3 When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury.] ''Vreemde'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s002b5bFcZ4h.mp3 Stand your ground!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0paEsT44tX1.mp3 Victory or death!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1AIVsqbelmt.mp3 We live and die for the emperor!] ''Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0NOdIAP9h0p.mp3 As Your Imperial Majesty wishes.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0cwc3fhcYme.mp3 An extraordinary plan.] *[http://vocaroo.com/i/s0oq8igobAIf Ugh, my lumbago is acting up.] ''Artorious Vigo'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0p5f4kgW3Nv.mp3 The senses can be fooled, easily.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1pauOwEvVMZ.mp3 You will not regret this, good sir.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0jey7n2vGPG.mp3 What is truth if not an illusion?] ''Palmerin'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0SV0jLrAbGI.mp3 In Beauclair, tradition is sacred.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1wH5JhZ2uJC.mp3 No point in dawdling!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1EySteQ9W1M.mp3 Gentlemen, onward, follow me!] ''Milton'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1sw0kBqXTwo.mp3 By my honor, they will hang!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1cReh2UFYsp.mp3 I pledge it upon the heron!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Fcivd6wXVB.mp3 A noble plan, indeed, I say.] ''Vivienne'' (possibly Neutral) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1xyXfUeJETD.mp3 Yes?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ZdvD6EjVv6.mp3 We all have secrets, of one kind or another.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s15uSCvHTSlK.mp3 I do not know if I should…] ''Henry var Attre'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1lAN7cOwBID.mp3 The empire brings progress, advances civilization.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0mWabG8cT7L.mp3 Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0SFQ402ylIn.mp3 Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad.] ''Alba Armored Division'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YfMXbzSCfg.mp3 E'er y gloir!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Vx9OzXhXnK.mp3 Tuvean y gloir!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Kqjof7qDyt.mp3 Albaaa!] ''Magne Cavalry Division'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wA0I4yYfG8.mp3 Hi-yah-ha-ha-ha!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1sFqpH7HKdB.mp3 My boots – got sand aplenty in 'em…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Xc82Xsbs2y.mp3 D'yaebl…] ''Vendendal Elite'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1yQMLjWfpQg.mp3 Aen Ard Feain!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1iXWvKsRm8M.mp3 Gloir aen Ker'zaer!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0x0gbFLqyW9.mp3 Hael Ker'zaer!] ''Archer Support'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1EoTkSbz10M.mp3 Yeaˇ, awr!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0bAOEfVM6P0.mp3 Que?] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0iC3OICe3jo.mp3 Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer!] ''Basic Infantry'' (?) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0HjjHlYf6cf.mp3 Yes, sir.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0uWnYJuV9CQ.mp3 Gloir aen Ker'zaer!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0K9I2o1yGNo.mp3 The emperor will teach the North discipline.] ''Ducal Guard'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ESpFpfMpj4.mp3 Yes, sir! As ordered!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Ohgjuf7Wkf.mp3 Toussaint!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s07DoEdweEXz.mp3 For the duquessa!] ''Toussaint Knight-Errant'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1f58REXnXCU.mp3 Let the evil-doers quake!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0xrxauApCPL.mp3 Verily?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1HDw7XVYcIn.mp3 I swear on my lady's garter!] ''Viper School Witchers'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0NrnY4UPFHZ.mp3 We follow Letho's lead.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1U7yGiDGvz2.mp3 Time to get our hands dirty.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1TudCgZDkdK.mp3 Here's our chance.] ''Poisoner'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1oYBQ46L03h.mp3 Arsenic or nightshade? Hm…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1o0yEi8COcB.mp3 Feeling a bit peckish?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1mJrI4IlEVa.mp3 Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh.] ''Heavy Fire Scorpion'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0KltMLomqN7.mp3 Machine Sounds] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0420QihZgRA.mp3 Machine Sounds] ---- ''Demavend'' (Leader) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0VmHQGJftEE.mp3 You stand before His Royal Majesty.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0h1aJ5JDqEr.mp3 The key is not to lose one's head.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0GyVPNPyF09.mp3 War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent.] ''Jacques de Aldesberg'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s13QG9MacxxN.mp3 Knowledge is my burden.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1r4SkY2SfnX.mp3 Only I can prevent a calamity.] *[http://vocaroo.com/i/s0t3W5fVqIg4 The ends ever justify the means.] ''Seltkirk'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1UoUUtv2Rf4.mp3 Aediiiirn!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1sV2TBMigz0.mp3 These dogs have no honor!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s02ajqWoGm8x.mp3 Stand and fight, cowards!] ''Adda'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1q8TKEMUsdL.mp3 M mm… what is it I fancy today…?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1PzkOr3mK1S.mp3 You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1fCPsltTJG8.mp3 You bore me. So vanish.] ''Hammelfart'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0k1LKw6c956.mp3 The Eternal Fire lights our way.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YVZ69iNyXh.mp3 Infernal gout…] *[http://vocaroo.com/i/s03OfHOjOL2l The Fire cleanses.] ''Caleb Menge'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1vjFh6Pru9N.mp3 We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IFF2HRjnNL.mp3 I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1G5HVNEWq8k.mp3 Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0fDTx3ninTF.mp3 Freaks aren't welcome here.] ''Graden'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s17pBJynYySw.mp3 Knowledge is a weapon of great power.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ornw5M6lHf.mp3 Per angusta ad augusta.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0DS3AVekLlx.mp3 The church welcomes all. All are free to convert.] ''Tamara Stengen'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YXqtDxfkYV.mp3 My mom needs my help.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wQoctSQ5GN.mp3 What is my dad doin' here?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1SoofN8tskA.mp3 Some things can't ever be forgiven.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0DAlfiJlHw3.mp3 Eternal Fire, give me strength.] ''Vincent Meis'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0JkuTiePZ9d.mp3 Nasty business, that…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ITU1BWpwpO.mp3 Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s14cVH0ZHbGT.mp3 Gotta go with your gut.] ''Ban Ard Tutor'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s12SnvGImGx2.mp3 Time for a practicum.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s02rSiQkTZpM.mp3 I wrote the book on that spell. Literally!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0J4n9JIvKLp.mp3 Remember what I taught you!] ''She-Troll'' (possibly Neutral) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1OkK3cqTddn.mp3 What wants you?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1TVpsehTQzC.mp3 Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0MMe6e8u14w.mp3 More nicey to she-troll talk.] ''Priest of Eternal Fire'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Npu12XP5d7.mp3 We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1jgZAgkxTDE.mp3 Idle hands are evil's playthings.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0m3UTOo2nHL.mp3 O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine!] ''Eternal Fire Inquisitor'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Ca373EMKK8.mp3 This positively reeks of heresy.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1OvpsNjf1qS.mp3 Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition!] *[http://vocaroo.com/i/s1RDAFAH3qUn The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never.] ''Witch Hunter'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0FXVUMrlehO.mp3 High time the North was cleansed.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1twcFxGi3B5.mp3 Our pyres will light up the North!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0kDOM6pkA57.mp3 Magic sows chaos.] ''Witch Hunter Executioner'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1pivfp98LSY.mp3 Evil's not goin' anywhere.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wc1f7XYcwv.mp3 Oak – makes for the best pyres.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0qFtkRIA7hu.mp3 A job's a job.] ''Cleric of the Flaming Rose'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ab2E66FzjU.mp3 May the Fire illuminate your path.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0W3t3ggQ3MY.mp3 Faith burns bright in our hearts!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Rm2HCP2t3W.mp3 The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow.] ''Knights of the Flaming Rose'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ArLwyT0s50.mp3 By the Flaming Rose!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0mC95zbVKA0.mp3 Eternal Fire!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0y12y125uXq.mp3 Long live the Grand Master!] ''Footmen of the Flaming Rose'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1xaYtY7e72o.mp3 Gonna hunt us some Squirrels?] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0X3kiALguit.mp3 Could use some better gaiters.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1hJG6R2cun7.mp3 Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot.] ''Temerian Drummer'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0rJ8FET9sp5.mp3 Left, right… left, right…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0vbXsfD6fKL.mp3 Army's a waste o' time for one like me...] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s05DfEYniVET.mp3 Again and again and again…] ''Kaedweni Knight'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0HAcQSK6d1A.mp3 For king and honor!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0G8lrqjumUE.mp3 Scare and scatter the louts!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1JdGpmZql1a.mp3 Gee up, Horatio!] ''Eyck of Denesle'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0gAzHWpqLHh.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0pwfMa9xTpf.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Raynard'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1S9W2E7UnUh.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0XEwOKtGoPt.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Queen Meve'' (Leader) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1eYDDrv1cRM.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s043bNxFvLnp.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Lyrian Arbalist'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s15jcMIFIak7.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0uSS5wwwuOb.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Lyrian Heavy Cavalry'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0rStenpxlea.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1l2850ZEekZ.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Lyrian Landsnechts'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0P41iI5pBcL.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1OclgWXh0dy.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Redanian Man-at-Arms'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0aLQgOa4ZV8.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Nou5AKcFOx.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds.] ''Battering Ram'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s10dwcAD1V2O.mp3 Machine Sounds] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1NlMwi8KbnW.mp3 Machine Sounds] ---- ''Detlaff'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Wl8PwfvSNX.mp3 If you believe in any gods, pray to them now!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0iPTpx8SatK.mp3 Rhena, my Rhena.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0levqnvpi3B.mp3 There is no other way...] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s06gGg0H4M2S.mp3 Humans, you're all the same.] ''Orianna'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YpKiKDfZmW.mp3 Shh, it's all right!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0eLmasYhK5E.mp3 Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1vNGLdCK0wn.mp3 My sweet, sweet children.] ''Vereena'' (possibly Neutral) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0cYQsmev9DK.mp3 Mine. Or no one's.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1UOcgd1Yxg3.mp3 I love him. He's mine.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s09HX40IQcer.mp3 Thahahahha...] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Z5I6OnUW7p.mp3 humming] ''Nivellen'' (likely Neutral) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VeMRlPZt2c.mp3 Scurry away, afore it's too late!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1d5Af8Ys8yz.mp3 Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1aPOhQRqu6h.mp3 Grrr, roawr, raaaaor!] ''Fugas'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Z1hL40Y4C1.mp3 One… bun.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0G6Hua5kWhc.mp3 Two… poo.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0nargWaoj4S.mp3 Three… glee] ''Plague Maiden'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0BubPfuht0O.mp3 I'm free! Free at last!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s09ip0eE094f.mp3 They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Cu05nDno9L.mp3 All shall know my touch…] ''Siren'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VfQYvaxUd6.mp3 humming] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1L6s6T2n59V.mp3 You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1N9D1ZzcmIu.mp3 Come to me…] ''Greater Brothers'' (possibly NR) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ALlbh1rW3N.mp3 Raaarrggghhh!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s05NvD4UCPOk.mp3 Smash! Crush!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s05JiuOSxa8s.mp3 Yes.] ''Weaker Mutant'' (possibly NR) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s06RUBATBI9e.mp3 Crush. Kill.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1MbzuS8aI7A.mp3 Ahhh...] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0fQkUSxMT3d.mp3 Ha! Ha! Ha!] ''Golyat'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1foQXoWpyuo.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0catbfNZ3lu.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Shaelmaar'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1prZdlQlQMX.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0qijIqy5Nn0.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Noonwraith'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s06tUoiThfSY.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1bmIyzrfslO.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Shrieker'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s19JHW83VBPa.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0vZOrYLAvHn.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Archespor'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1XOZd2CIFy7.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VPT5jyujNe.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Cyclop'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VygDWifVwr.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1s39Lcevik5.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Garkain'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1YmjEFVJIFt.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0VlZFL2iVJO.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Rotfiend'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Js28ajAOoh.mp3 Monster Sound] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1eTeVAh5uFv.mp3 Monster Sound] ''Werewolf'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1wlZexRMJVT.mp3 Monster Sound] ---- ''Filavandrel'' (possibly a Leader) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Op6aJKbmTe.mp3 Enid an Gleanna!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0SP9R8mQ5ZC.mp3 Pride is all we've left.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Od9oJx5eVL.mp3 Keep a stiff neck.] ''Cedric'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0tFHJDkegy1.mp3 I've no wish to remember…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1O0THfDm7Js.mp3 I shall help if I can.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s00sC9brFypA.mp3 What do you need?] ''Sirssa'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1gIgvmc1NW9.mp3 Sisters! Follow me!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ncrQHmNOB1.mp3 Spar'le, sor'ca!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Bc4qkSprut.mp3 All males are your foe!] ''Fauve'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0q17C1TVK7E.mp3 Hehehhe] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1FBTZvPeHZl.mp3 Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1wPUhh2W1bc.mp3 Wind whistles, willows whip…] ''Xavier Moran'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0dsy5fpKqPC.mp3 Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1c32H7mFxDO.mp3 Heh? What's it aboot?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s19s7SsEzNAu.mp3 Och, devils blooter it all…] ''Dol Blathanna Swordmaster'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0xRptFDaueh.mp3 Let us sing the song of steel!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0g9LXI2uSKC.mp3 Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YvlPxgSXgY.mp3 May your sword and arm be one.] ''Vrihedd Infiltrator'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0vPhnrYrNbQ.mp3 They suspect not a thing.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0LQoq4PG6oc.mp3 For the dh'oine - cold steel.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1fs6uE7NTkY.mp3 The dh'oine long dismissed us. Now they must pay.] ''Brokilon Sentinels'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1HM13RjSO8u.mp3 Shhhhhhhhhh…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s12kfQmfyIxk.mp3 They cannot see us.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1oGqBf1CMLM.mp3 Now, quickly!] ''Dryad Grove Shaper'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0jL1dPqGUhw.mp3 The wood shall turn against you.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1GbpspGNyXW.mp3 Arise, daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0qyGQSfoFyy.mp3 The wilds shall reclaim your fields.] ''Dryad Ranger'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0XAbvyx8Ltw.mp3 Leave. While you still stand.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1PghDuVMXUX.mp3 One arrow. That is all I need.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1i1yE5p0Thp.mp3 Your next move shall be your last.] ''Dwarf Pyrotechnician'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1dE88S6G73l.mp3 A wee hint dinnae jiggle this.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1uOiWMuvLZv.mp3 Uh-oh...] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1kXZdWFdN15.mp3 Hmm... huvnae seen a fuse lyin' aboot, hae you?] ''Mahakam Marauder'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1DJsOn91AS6.mp3 Heigh-ho, heigh-ho...] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1sgA7UF0Ahz.mp3 Right, c'mon, who's first?] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0L5unVbIWmf.mp3 Got a hearty hankerin' for Gwent.] ''Iorveth's Commando'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1zpCZbyXJ8y.mp3 No Voice Lines yet, environment sounds only.] ''Ihuarraquax'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0MBagV9mAi3.mp3 Ihuarraquax Sound] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1TsO35TbPhn.mp3 Ihuarraquax Sound] ''Great Oak'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s13rSEZbCibb.mp3 Great Oak Sound] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0mP3KygCln0.mp3 Great Oak Sound] ---- ''Eist Tuirseach'' (possibly a Leader) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Ja18QcnOwB.mp3 Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Og5idDcHV7.mp3 Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0GfYaltSNWA.mp3 No retreat! Not one step!] ''Tyr'' (possibly a Leader) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IFyLMVAT0x.mp3 Glory to heroes all!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1PoYuR3njtt.mp3 Challenge accepted!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1nXcEsHYhEL.mp3 We'll build up Skellige with our bare hands.] ''Harald Houndsnout'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Nggab6VMsi.mp3 Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1XSp5MF67yy.mp3 Wilfred, get up! Wilfred!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wc3r0RiGKi.mp3 Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us!] ''Otrygg an Hindar'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0c6lizBs9f9.mp3 An Hindar!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1l6vZJFU8Au.mp3 Goddess Freyaaa!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VKpYsMhnTc.mp3 Hah! Lutefisk! Gimme some o' that!] ''Otkell'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1a7U3K6KfFC.mp3 Ask and ye shall receive. Seek and ye shall find.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0YdiC1K5bhB.mp3 The Mother Goddess' power knows no bounds.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s059hv18FH9N.mp3 Mother Goddess, guide me on my path.] ''Josta'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ejX1mARGnr.mp3 Modron Freya will protect us.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0cSnqi2ItiH.mp3 The Great Mother's grace is boundless.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ewzMzpIeHW.mp3 Oh Freya, Thy very name is mercy.] ''Artis'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1xbl5p0A5xT.mp3 Tain't no country for the weak.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s14ye68RX5OO.mp3 The strong devour the weak.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1QY3KFiiebD.mp3 Skellige needs a fierce king.] ''Clan Tuirseach Veteran'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1w2ho44ZNvq.mp3 Mayhap you'll gawk at Zerrikania's marvels too one day.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1efWvcDG6LP.mp3 Scars're all the trophies I need.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0qKNWC0vSjC.mp3 Seen it all already. And then some.] ''Clan Haeymay Battle Cleric'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0sgfcrOkKLp.mp3 The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0nUwnxM6P80.mp3 The time for blatherin' is past!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1WgParXcAkU.mp3 Behold the Goddess' wrath!] ''Clan Haeymay Protector'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0o1yzXdBj60.mp3 Ye shan't get through!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1YWicVNErhZ.mp3 Either with my shield or on it!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1AJNTiLMm2u.mp3 Freya's bulwark – that's what we are!] ''Gledyneith Flaminica'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0W95pJu8JEl.mp3 Nature's a fickle beast.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1rtpmVT0l0u.mp3 Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1HDshH9JpYt.mp3 Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand.] ''Clan Dimun Corsair'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1XCaKO9xvI9.mp3 Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0z5K120IdP6.mp3 Got a bad case o' rower's back…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1c07UVDfeoA.mp3 Gods're blowin' fair winds the day.] ''Clan Dimun Raider'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0o0pkI88lGL.mp3 Kill, loot, burn!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s16QyFeI2pnl.mp3 Dimuuuun!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0LFX55X8A5Z.mp3 We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds.] ''Clan an Craite Greatswords'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1eWIcDxLL7a.mp3 An Craite!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ju2yMgLoqi.mp3 For Crach!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1l4xS0lot5k.mp3 I once lopped off three heads with one blow.] ''Clan Brokvar Marauder'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1mjXpFbM54z.mp3 The gods are with us!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1i5BDAO8ljw.mp3 Let's put our steel to the test.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0m61mDqoK6Y.mp3 Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him.] ''Clan Drummond Warmonger'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1KLd9tpmb0F.mp3 War at last! War, my beloved!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1mTKk5WnzzW.mp3 I'll take that treasure, tear yer gullet off with it!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Lr9pnE1kka.mp3 Lugos'll be burstin' with pride!] ''Priest of Svalblod '' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1SeqSOt58yN.mp3 Accept our sacrifice!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0Ed2f5JMOvT.mp3 Fill our hearts with wrath!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0kawIcOH9Kh.mp3 Fire up our loins!] ''Svalblod Cultist'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1Im0S2s4IhH.mp3 We live to serve Him.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s136asKDHhNO.mp3 Hahahahaha!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0jmqeJNOsJg.mp3 Blood for Svalblod!] ''Minor Shieldmaiden'' (?) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1egLsjBAnlr.mp3 Lovely scar. Wanna see mine?] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1vJwiGtDEWp.mp3 I don't like this.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0qcUhARFCnT.mp3 As the gods will it, so shall it be.] ''Hym'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s11QKzvI1toT.mp3 Monster Sounds] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1hxLTtwmP7f.mp3 Monster Sounds] ---- ''Stegobor'' (possibly NR) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0VlhOkmnoOe.mp3 She is closing in!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s00tCWOppW1H.mp3 Shrike! That's..¦ that's impossible!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s18cMviyJKrw.mp3 Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ukRfcLipyv.mp3 I shall help. Best as I can.] ''Doregaray'' (possibly NR) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1vAdGselCKE.mp3 Mankind is a virus, a plague.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0WkPoYZFBmP.mp3 I do not mince words. On principle.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0QKbS6dMiO1.mp3 Our world is in harmony.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s12DF0uvWe3f.mp3 A g-g-golden dragon!] ''Hubert Rejk'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0fmNMg9qtWQ.mp3 Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0jxCeqRNnhg.mp3 The city is ravaged by rot.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0pmkop6h1j4.mp3 I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget.] ''Chappelle'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wPv04ddkpt.mp3 I only wished to live in peace among you…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s05XNRNErgbE.mp3 Otherness – that was my sin…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1lrzC75FVkt.mp3 I did no wrong!] ''Hattori'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1uTXL1yTgtB.mp3 The customer is king.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0for2QDDlVn.mp3 A sword to outshine all others!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0F8pejzim7x.mp3 Don't leave me here!] ''Ronvid of Small Marsh'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1tnW2IRsuO7.mp3 For Maid Bilberry's honor!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0uG3fMM241s.mp3 Blood alone can my maid's honor unbesmirch!] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0DiuPj4yF0S.mp3 For this most beautiful of maidens, I shall fight a hundred duels!] ''Lady of the Lake'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0BiX93ugREL.mp3 The righteous shall be recompensed.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1wzNZiMKQj8.mp3 Welcome back, Geralt of Rivia.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1MlVglpZPCz.mp3 "Watery tart"? I'll show you...] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wnQHEnU6T3.mp3 Art thou worthy?] ''Aguara'' *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1GT3jpLD52b.mp3 The child… return her to me…] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0VaLMrJ5kRO.mp3 Grrr…] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s158LucMGkeq.mp3 Begone… leave us.] ''Demon Cat'' (possibly Monsters) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0r9oEaYQQBE.mp3 We are friends of the family.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0KBq3BYnGTa.mp3 Agreed. As per our contract.] ''Demon Dog'' (possibly Monsters)' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0QLyBOnKJOo.mp3 Hm, seems doable.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1LmNlwvIv7E.mp3 Beware, beware the Man of Glass.] ''Assassin'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0gJovI0FTIO.mp3 I never miss.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0l0PlxkTkA5.mp3 As good as dead, that lot.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0waFUKcD2ox.mp3 Target acquired.] ''Sage'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s11Qz9Dp52sv.mp3 Hen Ichaer... Tedd Deireadh is nigh.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1VxuzumlzgX.mp3 Hmm… I must reexamine the manuscripts.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1yCsAYhm1W9.mp3 Yes. That would fit perfectly.] ''Diviner'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1xaRMALvwBK.mp3 The stars contend you shall be victorious today.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0K7UinCtdad.mp3 I divined this move from a sparrow's innards.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1MeJt13B5xI.mp3 All these signs can mean but one thing.] ''Infiltrator'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0zH7LIjfXht.mp3 If not by strength, then by stealth.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1PFuGvJV7wt.mp3 I always find a way in.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0wpG664yDdw.mp3 No door is closed to me.] ''Menagerie Keeper'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1yRU49Hbc4c.mp3 I prefer the company of beasts.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1ZBlK5S4Ylq.mp3 Heel!] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1fTMNKSStFh.mp3 Sit! Stay!] ''Farseer'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1HCfCAyFQsT.mp3 Not afraid? You should be.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0mn58E2vjGo.mp3 I foresee victory for you.] *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0BvPxDgLz5f.mp3 This moment – I've seen it already.] ''Masters of Disguise'' (likely Faction-related) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IHOaPkd4Wb.mp3 I'll relieve them of all burdens.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1qOQRfrAlzH.mp3 Confounded boots, another blister...] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1hUZhk0aoft.mp3 A hundred faces, all yours to command.] ''Water of Brokilon'' (possibly Scoia'Tael) *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s14RM3JfSL3m.mp3 Brokilon Water Sounds.] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1IqALcatHv3.mp3 Brokilon Water Sounds.] ''Uma'' *[http://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0N14DFBsHeE.mp3 Umama...] *[http://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s19Npq4pjhTl.mp3 Umama!] Flavor Text Avatars